The quality of a printed image depends largely on the resolution of the printer. Accordingly, there are ongoing efforts to improve the print resolution of printers. The print resolution strictly depends on the spacing of the printer addressable locations on the media substrate, and the drop volume. The spacing between the nozzles on the printhead need not be as small as the spacing between the addressable locations on the media substrate. The nozzle that prints a dot at one addressable location can be spaced any distance away from the nozzle that prints the dot at the adjacent addressable location. Movement of the printhead relative to the media, or vice versa, or both, will allow the printhead to eject drops at every addressable location regardless of the spacing between the nozzles on the printhead. In the extreme case, the same nozzle can print adjacent drops with the appropriate relative movement between the printhead and the media.
Excess movement of the media with respect to the printhead will reduce print speeds. Multiple passes of a scanning printhead over a single swathe of the media, or multiple passes of the media past the printhead in the case of pagewidth printhead reduces the page per minute print rate.
Alternatively, the nozzles can be spaced along the media feed path or in the scan direction so that the spacing between addressable locations on the media are smaller than the physical spacing of adjacent nozzles. It will be appreciated that the spacing the nozzles over a large section of the paper path or scan direction is counter to compact design and requires the paper feed to carefully control the media position and the printer control of nozzle firing times must be precise.
For pagewidth printheads, the large nozzle array emphasizes the problem. Spacing the nozzles over a large section of the paper path requires the nozzle array to have a relatively large area. The nozzle array must, by definition, extend the width of the media. But its dimension in the direction of media feed should be as small as possible. Arrays that extend a relatively long distance in the media feed direction require a complex media feed that maintains precise positioning of the nozzles relative to the media surface across the entire array. Some printer designs use a broad vacuum platen opposite the printhead to get the necessary control of the media. In light of these issues, there is a strong motivation to increase the density of nozzles on the printhead (that is, the number of nozzles per unit area) in order to increase the addressable locations of the printer and therefore the print resolution while keeping the width of the array (in the direction of media feed) small.
The Applicant has developed a range of pagewidth printheads with very high nozzle densities. The printheads use one or more printhead integrated circuits (ICs) that each have an array of nozzles fabricated on a silicon wafer substrate using semiconductor etching and deposition techniques. Each nozzle is a MEMS (micro-electro-mechanical systems) device with an actuator mounted in a chamber for ejecting ink through a respective nozzle aperture.
To keep the printzone (i.e. the area encompassed by all the nozzles on the printhead) as narrow as possible, the printhead IC's on each printhead are mounted end to end in a line transverse to the paper feed directions. This keeps the width of the total nozzle array small to avoid, or at least minimize, the media feed control problems discussed above. However, end to end printhead ICs mean that the power and data to the nozzles must be fed to the side of each IC.
The drive circuitry for each printhead IC is fabricated on the wafer substrate in the form of several metal layers separated by dielectric material through which vias establish the required inter layer connections. The drive circuitry has a drive FET (field effect transistor) for each actuator. The source of the FET is connected to a power plane (a metal layer connected to the position voltage of the power supply) and the drain connects to a ground plane (the metal layer at zero voltage or ground). Also connected to the ground plane and the power plane are the electrodes for each of the actuators.
The power plane is typically the uppermost metal layer and the ground plane is the metal layer immediately beneath (separated by a dielectric layer). The actuators, ink chambers and nozzles are fabricated on top of the power plane metal layer. Holes are etched through this layer so that the negative electrode can connect to the ground plane and an ink passage can extend form the rear of the wafer substrate to the ink chambers. As the nozzle density increases, so to does the density of these holes, or punctuations through the power plane. With a greater density of punctuations through the power plane, the gap width between the punctuations is reduced. The thin bridge of metal layer between these gaps is a point of relatively high electrical resistance. As the power plane is connected to a supply along one side of the printhead IC, the current to actuators on the non-supply side of the printhead IC may have had to pass through a series of these resistive gaps. The increased parasitic resistance to the non-supply side actuators will affect their drive voltage and ultimately the drop ejection characteristics from those nozzles.
In light of the above, there are ongoing efforts to improve print resolution by increasing the density of nozzles on the printhead while maintaining consistent drop ejection characteristics.